


I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by imposedion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Temporary Character Death, dead oh sehun, slight angst
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposedion/pseuds/imposedion
Summary: 'Hayatta her şey belirsiz, kesin olan mukadder bir şekilde kesin olan tek şey; ölüm.' der Alexis Carrel.





	I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

Son zamanlarda hayatımda bir cümleyi çok duyar oldum. Bu cümle, duymamın dışında önceden bildiğim bir cümleydi fakat öncesinde hiç bu zamana kadar doğru olduğunu anlayamazdım. 'Hayatta her şey belirsiz, kesin olan mukadder bir şekilde kesin olan tek şey; ölüm.' der Alexis Carrel. Öğrencilik yıllarımdan bu yana duyumsadığım bu cümle son birkaç aydır benim için büyük bir anlam taşıyordu.

Perdeleri çekili, kendimi kapadığım bu odada elbette bana bir anlamı vardı. İnsanlar, ailem ve arkadaşlarım depresyonda olduğumu söylüyorlardı. Haklılar. Depresyondaydım. Belki de değildim. Sevgilisi ölen bir çocuk nasıl hissediyorsa öylesine boş, gereksiz ve anlamsız hissediyordum bu dünya için.

_Oh Sehun._

Hayır, bu benim ismim değil. Birkaç ay önce ölen sevgilimin ismiydi ki bu ismi her dilimin ucuna getirmeye çalıştığımda kalbimdeki anlamsız –kaldı ki anlamsız olamaz- burkulmaları maalesef ki ikinci plana atamıyordum. Onu sever miydim bilmiyordum. İlişkimiz karmaşıktı. Ortaokuldan beri birlikte olduğum arkadaşım birden sevgilim olmuştu. Ona âşık olduğumu sanırdım ki bu ilk başlarda cidden gözümü karalamıştı. Zaman ilerledikçe ona olan hayranlığım bitmişti ve o noktada ona olan aşkımın aslında bir hayranlık olduğunu kavrayabilmiştim.

Yine de onunla çıkmaya devam etmiştim. Sadıktım, sadıktı. Mutluydum, mutluydu. Birbirimiz dışında pek kimseyi aramıza almazdık ve bu arkadaşlık anlamında değildi. Yıllarımızı birbirimize verdiğim bir çocuğa elbette hak ettiği sevgiyi göstermeliydim ve o bu dünyadan göç edinceye kadar göstermiştim de.

Aptal bir sürücünün eski arkadaşımı –sevgilimi- hiç görüp çarpmış olması beni odama kilitleyecek en büyük nedendi. Dediğim gibi ona âşık değildim ama onun ölmeyi hak etmeyecek biri olduğunu biliyordum.

Şimdi birkaç aydır depresyonik ruhum kapımın tıklatılmasıyla bir iç daha çekmiş ve vücudumu kapatan pikeye teşekkür etmişti. Mevsimden yaz, aylardan Temmuz ve hava 30 derecenin üstündeydi fakat ben yine de kendimi mumyalamaktan vazgeçmiyordum.

Cevap vermediğim kapı tıklanması biri kapımı aralayınca bir hiçe gitmişti. Son zamanlarda hiçe saydığım hayatım gibi. Sorun etmedim ve gelen aile fertlerimden birinin beni dürtüklemesine izin verdim. Evet, insanlara göre depresyondaydım ancak bu ilk zamanlardaki gibi değildi. İlk zamanlar onun ölümünü kabullenmek çok zordu. Sürekli ağlar ve kapımın arkasındaki ailemin benim için endişelenmesine izin verirdim. Yaptığım hesaba bakılırsa 8 ay önceydi ve son 2 aydır artık kahvaltı ve akşam yemeğine indiğimi düşünürsek açıkçası ilerleme kaydetmiştim. Ayriyeten odamın kapısını artık kilitlemediğime göre ailem benim de intihara kalkıştığımı düşünmüyor olmalıydı.

''Jongin?'' Aile fertlerimin hiçbiri –en azından erkek üyeleri, bu da babam oluyor- bu kadar ince bir sese sahip değildi. Pikeyi üstümde tutmaya devam ederken 2 aydır benim dilimde kabul sayıp yaptığım eklemeli fiilimi onlara da göstermiş ve ağzımdan yalnızca güçlü bir mırıldanma bırakmıştım.

Jongdae'nin iç çektiğini duydum. Kapımın kilitlenmediğini öğrenen arkadaşım bu ayda beni hiç yalnız bırakmamış olsa bile benden sıkılmasını isteyecek kadar onu kendimden soğutmaya çalışıyordum ancak o inatmış gibi bana daha çok yapışıyor ve hayata dönmemi bekliyordu.

Jongdae, Sehun'u tanımazdı. Onları bir iki defa yan yana getirmiştim ve onun dışında konuştukları da olmazdı. Zaten Sehun ile ortak arkadaşlarımız beni anlayıp yanıma gelmezken açıkçası Jongdae'yi de anlayabiliyordum. Her şeyi masaya yatırırsak, gerçekten çevremdeki insanları anlıyordum.

Sehun ölmüştü. İlk aşama onu kabullenmemdi ve bunu er ya da geç yapmıştım. İkinci aşama hayatta olduğuma dair ipucu verecek küçük adımlardı ve ben hala kapı kilitlemeyerek bunu küçük adım adından çıkardığımı düşünüyordum. Üçüncü adım Jongdae'nin beni sıkboğaz ettiği gibi yatağımdan kopmamdı ve bu açık konuşursak hala hazır hissetmediğim bir şeydi.

Dördüncü aşama, hayatıma tekrar devam etmemdi. Jongdae'nin bu konuda beni anlamadığını düşünüyordum. Ben zaten hayatıma devam ediyordum, yatağımda. Mekân değiştirmek acımı hafifletmeyecek ya da üstüme yük bindirmeyecekti. Ben Sehun'u hayatımın her anında düşünecektim ve bu asla bitmeyecekti.

Biliyordum, elbet bir gün buradan çıkacaktım fakat kendimi hazır hissedene kadar burada kalmalıydım. Henüz insanların arasına karışıp 'Hey baksanıza Oh Sehun'un sevgilisi değil miydi? Yazık. O ikisi birlikte iyiydi. Cidden ikisine de üzüldüm. Genç yaşta öldü.' laflarını dinleyemezdim. Ve tekrar hatırlatmam gerekirse, gerçekten Sehun'a âşık olmasam bile onun ismi hayatımın tanımını oluşturacak en yüce isimdi.

Beşinci aşama, başka birini bulmaktı ve kabul edelim, bu çok zordu.

''Bayan Kim bizim için tatlı yapmış.'' Hayır, annem tatlı falan yapmamıştı. Annem kahvaltı hazırlamak dışında yemek konusunda pekiyi değildi ve akşam yemekleri de aile açısından epey zor geçerdi. Yine de benim için uğraştığı özenli yemeklerindeki ziyafeti kardeşimin ve babamın yararlandığı kesindi. Babam kesinlikle beni anlayan kişiydi.

İlk başta benim için telaşlanmış olsa bile annemden gizlice bir keresinde girdiği odamda beni anladığında dair cümleler söylemiş ve onun deyimiyle erkek dayanışması yaratmıştı. Bana istediğim zaman yatağımdan kalkma izin vermiş ve annemi az da olsa zapt edeceğini söylemişti. Hayır, annemi zapt edememişti ancak beni anlamıştı ve bununla idare edebilirdim.

Şu anda da demeden edemiyordum, keşke Alexis Carrel bize ölen sevdiklerimizin arkasından nasıl yaşayacağımızı da öğretseydi.

''Ailen üzülüyor Jongin. Yataktan çıkmalısın.'' Jongdae, yatağımın ucuna oturmuştu. Hissetmiştim. Yine kendimden ödün vermeyecek kadar bencil ve düşüncesizdim. Uyumayı deneyerek gözlerimi kapamıştım. İlk zamanlarda, uykunun beni esir aldığını net hatırlıyordum. Uyumanın her şeyi unutturduğunu ya da geçirdiğini düşünen insanlar kesinlikle böyle saçma konuşmayı kesmeliydi.

Melodram yapmak istemem ancak her uyandığımda acı benimle devam ediyordu ve o zaman ben de hayatıma lanet etmeyi bitiremiyordum. Yifan hyung önceden kötü bir şey yaptığımda ya da –şu an yanından geçemeyecek- depresyonlara girdiğimde bana ergenlikte olduğumu söylerdi. Sehun öldükten sonra beni ziyarete geldiğinde ve depresyona girdiğimde hiçbir zaman ergen dememişti ama.

Evet, Yifan hyung, Sehun ile benim ortak arkadaşlarımdandı. Aynı semtte otururduk ve bir şekilde arkadaş olmuştuk. Sehun'un en yakın arkadaşı ve en sevdiği hyunguydu. Eğer onunla tanışsanız Sehun'a hak verirdiniz. Onların ilişkisi mükemmeldi ve ciddi anlamda bütün arkadaşları kıskandırırdı. Jongdae ve ben gibi değildi yani. Eğer bir şekilde durumlarımız değişmiş olsaydı Yifan hyung, Sehun'a asla yatağından kalk demezdi.

''Farkında değilsin ama hayat devam ediyor Jongin.'' Bu cümleleri çok iyi biliyordum. Sonrasında gelecek cümleler de belliydi ki ben bunları içimden tekrar ediyordum. _'Sehun iyi biriydi.'_

''Sehun iyi biriydi.''

_'Birbirinizi severdiniz.'_

''Birbirinizi severdiniz.''

_'Onu hala seviyorsun ama o senin kendini odana gömmeni istemezdi.'_

''Onu hala seviyorsun ama o senin kendini odana gömmeni istemezdi.'' Bu konuda kimseyle emin olamıyordum. Sehun gerçekten ne yapmamı isterdi veyahut şu an olduğum durumu görüp ne düşünüyordu? Bilemeyeceğim için uyuma numarasına devam ettim. Jongdae bundan sonra konuşmamıştı. Yalnızca birkaç dakika daha bekleyip odamda devamlı baktığı şeylere tekrar göz gezdirip odamdan çıkmıştı.

Aşağıdan annem ile onun sesleri geliyordu fakat onları net duyamıyordum. Duymak da istediğim söylenemezdi. Nefes aldığım küçük alandaki bütün oksijenim biterken pikeyi yana açmış ve derince nefes almıştım. Jongdae her nefes alışımda ciğerlerimin yandığını, kalbimin durmaksızın sızladığını ve artık alışmış olmama karşılık yine de gözlerimin dolduğunu bilseydi eğer, yine de beni yatağımdan kaldırır mıydı?

Odamdaki camdan ışık giriyordu ki penceremi ve perdelerimi benim açmadığım bir gerçekti. Sabah annemin açtığı gibi duruyorlardı. Karanlığı tercih edişimin sebebi hiçbir şeyi görmek istemem olarak yorumlanabilirdi çünkü bu yanlış sayılmazdı. Çalışma masamın üstündeki çerçeveye baktım. Sürekli çekmecemde ve çerçevedeki fotoğraflarda Sehun ve ben vardık. Demiştim, onunla ortaokuldan beri tanışırdık ve tanışıklığımız ne kadar derin ve uzunsa acım da o kadar derin ve sızılıydı.

Annem odama ilk girdiğinde Sehun'un olduğu bütün fotoğrafları toplama kararı almıştı. Görmemem iyi olmamı sağlarmış, onu unutmalıymışım, bu şekilde olmamalıymış. Ben Sehun'u unutmak istemiyordum ki! Ya da depresyonum Sehun'un fotoğrafları kalkıp onları görmediğimde veya Jongdae'nin ısrarları gibi dışarıya çıktığımda geçmeyecekti ki, ben her gözlerimi kapadığımda onunla olan yıllarım zaten gözümün önüne gelecekti.

Jongdae'nin sesini hala duyabiliyordum. Pikeyi yeterince oksijen aldığıma inandığım zaman üstüme geri örtmüştüm. Pike ışık alsa da sorun etmeden gözlerimi kapamış ve fotoğraflardan bile daha çok acı veren ölen sevgilimin yüzünü aklıma getirmiştim. İnsanlar kesinlikle beni anlamıyordu.

Kulağa ne kadar ergence bir söz geldiğini anlayabiliyordum ama inanın ciddi anlamda insanların –en azından çevremdeki bazılarının- beni anlamadığını düşünüyordum. Yine de ne kadar bencil ve düşüncesiz olsam da onları üzmek de istemiyordum. Pikeyi üstümden attım ve gözlerimi tekrar açtım.

En azından evde artık bir ruh da olsam dolaşmalıydım.

*******

''Akşam ne yemek istersin bebeğim?'' Jongdae yanımda önceden oynadığım Overwatch oyununu açmış bir konsolu bana uzatırken mutfaktan annem seslenmişti. Salona inmeden önce mutfağın girişinden gördüğüm kadarıyla artık yemek tariflerini Jongdae'nin yardımıyla internetten bakıyordu ve bu ona inanılmaz bir öz güven veriyordu.

Konsolu elime alırken Jongdae fazla anlamadığı oyunda benden önce çoktan başlamıştı. Bu oyunu biliyordum, Sehun ile birlikte almıştık ve ben onunla oynardım. Konsolu yalnızca elimde tutuyordum. Jongdae kaşlarını çatmış grafiği ve devam eden oyunu izliyordu.

Annem cevap vermediğimi görünce salonun kapısından bize bakmıştı. Jongdae hırsla oyunu oynamaya devam ederken annemin bakışları değişmiş neler olduğunu bildiğinde yumuşamıştı. İşte, ben bunları görmek istemiyordum.

Sehun ben istemesem de aklıma gelecek ve şimdiki gibi beni birden bire durgun hale getirecekti. Etrafımda bizi bilen ya da tanıyan insanların acınası bakışlarını çekmek istemiyordum. Sehun'u da unutmak istemiyordum. İnsanlara göre depresyonsa bu, yaşamak istiyordum. Konsolu bırakmış ve ancak o zaman Jongdae'nin dikkatini çekebilmiştim.

''Ne?'' Bilmese de ben hareket etmediğim için kazandığı oyunun keyfini bile süremiyordu. Benim yüzümden olsun istemiyordum. Eğer bana bir şeyler yaptırmaya devam edeceklerse bu hep devam edecekti.

''Birazcık hava alacağım.'' Aylardır olmasını istenilenin artık olduğunu gören annemin gözlerindeki parıltıyı görüyordum. Heyecanla bir şey demeden başını sallamıştı. Jongdae şaşkındı ama odama gidip üzerimi değiştireceğim sırada peşime takılmıştı. ''Mümkünse yalnız.''

Yine de bu isteğim ikisinin umurunda değilmiş gibiydi. Sadece dışarıya çıkmamı o kadar odaklıydılar ki gideceğim yerin yine Sehun'un evi olacağını akıllarına getirmiyorlardı. Bunu akıl etmelerine olanak sağlamadan hızla odama girmiş ve banyo ihtiyacımı göz ardı ederek yalnızca aylarca dokunmadığım dolabımdan bir iki parça giyinmiştim.

Aynada kendime bakmaya ihtiyaç duymadan aşağıya geri inerken annemin bu kez mutfakta şarkı söyleyerek yemek yapmaya başladığını duymuştum, Jongdae de mutfakta anneme yardım ediyordu. O ikisinin son birkaç ayda kaynaştığı çok belliydi.

''Çıkıyorum. Çok gecikmem.'' Kapıya yürüdüğümde annem ve Jongdae kapının önüne gelmiş ve bana bakmışlardı. Böyle davranarak cidden tuhaf ve rahatsız edici olduklarını bilmiyorlardı.

''Gezebilirsin oğlum.'' Bir şey demeyerek evden çıkmış yalnızca onlara hafifçe tebessüm etmiştim. Mimiklerimden bir şey kaybetmemişim olsam bile gülmek de bir şeye heyecan duyup haz almakta istemiyordum. Yifan hyung haklıydı, ben ergenden başka bir şey değildim.

Sehun'un evi buraya yakındı. Aynı semtte büyüdüğümüzü zaten söylemiştim ve aylarca evden çıkmayan biri için ilk gideceği yer yine belliydi. Sehun'un mezarına o öldükten sonra yalnızca bir kere gitmiştim ve ev maceram o gidişimden sonra olmuştu. Şimdi can sıkıntısından saydığım 165 adımda geldiğim ev, önünde koca bir kamyonetle duruyordu.

Kaşlarım ben istemeden çatılırken 165'in devamını getirmek isteyen adımlarıma izin vermiştim. Eve yaklaştığımda kamyonetin eve eşyalar taşıdığını gördüm. Hiçbir şey anlamıyordum. Etraftan geçen birkaç insanın bana baktığını ve yanındakiyle konuştuklarını gördüğümde umurumda değilmiş gibi küçüklüğümden beri her bir toprağını bildiğim tanıdık bahçeye girmiştim. İki katlı müstakil eve neden bu kadar eşya geliyordu?

Uzun zamandır beynime yeterli oksijen gitmediği için düzgün düşünemiyordum belki de. Ama Sehun ile birlikte yaptığımız salıncağın bir çocuk tarafından söküleceğini gördüğümde içimdeki dürtüye engel olamamıştım.

''Hayır!'' Konuşmadığım aylarda sesimi kaybettiğimi düşünürken bu kadar yüksek ses karşımdaki çocuk kadar beni de şaşırtmıştı ancak salıncak orada sökülmeye çalışılırken kendimi tutamamıştım. ''Yapma.''

Çocuğun yanına gittiğimde ellerini salıncağın iplerinden çekmiş bana yol vermişti. Bana bakıyor, belki de kim olduğumu öğrenmek için defalarca süzerken içimdeki bütün siniri masum olan çocuktan çıkarıyordum.

''Neden bu salıncağı çözüyorsun ki!'' Ben de onu süzerken gülümsemiş ve deli olduğumu düşünerek uğraşamayacağını düşünmüş olmalıydı. Deli olduğumu düşünmesinde sorun yoktu. Sorun kim olduğunu bilmediğim biri olup anılarımızı buradan silmeye çalışmasıydı, kendisi hiçbir şeyin farkında olmasa bile.

''Seni tanıyorum.'' Demişti çocuk hatırladığı bir şeyi bulduğu için daha çok gülümserken. Onu dikkatle bir kez daha süzdüm. Benden kısaydı ancak tahminimce benden büyüktü. Koyu kahverengi saçları vardı, üstünde dar kot pantolonu ve kolsuz tişörtü, başına da kepi ters takıp giymişti. ''Odamda resimlerini görmüştüm.''

''Ne odasından bahsediyorsun?'' Hala bu çocuğun Sehun'un evine taşındığı gerçeğini inkâr ediyordum. Boğazımdaki yumrunun yükseldiğini biliyordum. Gözlerim yaşarmıştı ve çocuk birden bire neden bu şekle girdiğimi kavrayamamıştı haliyle.

Ailesinin oğullarının ölümüyle acı çektiğini anlayabilirdim ama anılarının olduğu bu yerden bir korkak gibi taşınacaklarını akıl sır erdiremezdim. Bu zamana kadar belki de korkağın kendim olduğunu da anlayamamıştım. Yifan hyung'un beni kaç kere ziyarete geldiğini bilirken onu hiç ziyaret etmemiştim. Ben dostumu ve sevgilimi kaybederken oğlunu ve benim gibi en yakın arkadaşını kaybeden insanları hiç düşünmediğimi fark etmiştim. Bencil olduğumu biliyordum lakin bunun burada pişman edeceğini ummamıştım.

''Ah, biz buraya yeni taşındık ve benim aldığım odamda bir çocuk ile senin resimlerin vardı.'' Çocuk ağlamamdan korkarak evi ve odanın olduğu ve benim adım gibi bildiğim pencereyi göstermişti. Eve eşya taşınmaya devam ediyordu.

''Fotoğraflar mı?'' Sorumu hızlıca ve beni üzmemek elindeymiş gibi aksatmadan yanıtlamıştı.

''Evet, odada sadece duvarda bulunan resimler vardı. Başka bir şey yoktu. Bende onları atacaktım...''

''Hayır,'' Yine onu keserek bir kez daha kabalık yaparken o bunu takmamıştı. ''Atma, lütfen. Onları bana verir misin?'' Başını yine usulca aşağı yukarı oynatmıştı. Hiçbir yere gitmeyip onu beklediğimi gördüğünde artık yaşayacağı eve girmişti. Salıncağın iplerini tutmuştum. Ailesi demek fotoğrafları bile almak istememişti.

Onlarla son kez görüşmek isterdim. Salıncağa oturduğumda bahçeye baktım. Birkaç hafta önce annemin sana söyleyeceğim önemli bir şey var, demesi aklıma gelmişken dinlemeyi reddettiğimi hatırlamıştım.

Birden içimi onu unutma korkusu sararken bütün düşüncelerim değişmiş gibiydi. Evden çıkan çocuk kalabalık görünen fotoğraflarla ve ortalama büyüklükte bir kutuyla geliyordu. İçeriden annesi olduğunu tahmin edeceğim kadın çıktığında bana gülümsemişti. Tepki vermeyişim onu üzmemiş olmalı ki aynı gülümsemeyle içeriye girmişti. Sanırım oğlunun yeni arkadaş edindiğini düşünmüştü.

''Buradalar. Ayrıca bir kutu da var. Sanırım arkadaşına aitti bu da.''

''Sevgilim.'' Bana dik dik baktığında öksürdüm ve gözlerimi kaçırarak tamamladım. ''Sevgilimin, hepsi.'' Omuz silkip kutuyu ve onun üzerine yerleştirdiği fotoğrafları bana uzatmış, elime vermişti. Onları ondan alırken bende birkaç kopyaları bulunan fotoğrafları fark etmiştim.

''Sanırım taşındığından haberin yoktu?'' Ben fotoğraflara bakarken sessizlikten sıkılıyormuş gibi ortaya saçma bir soru atmıştı. Açıkçası soru saçma mıydı bilmiyordum ama Sehun'un nerede olduğundan gayet haberdardım.

''Annem buranın 2 aydır satışta olduğunu söyledi. Babam bir öğretmen ve biz de sürekli gezmek zorundayız burası babamın çalıştığı yere yakın ve ayrıca söylemem gerekir ki önceki evimizden oldukça büyük ve...''

''Üzgünüm, gitmem gerek.'' Kutuyu bir başkasının yanında açamayacak kadar güçlü ve paylaşmayı seven biri değildim. Salıncaktan kalkarken çocuk dudaklarını büzmüş ve hayat hikâyesini anlatmayı kesmişti. Üzülmesini ya da ne hissedeceğini umursamadan eşya taşınan evin bahçesinden uzaklaştım. Çocuğun arkamdan baktığını hissediyordum. Bu zordu.

Buraya geldiğimde Sehun'u beklemiyordum ama en azından ona benzeyen erkek kardeşlerini görüp kendimi avuturum sanıyordum. Onun yerine nasıl bir korkak olduğumu ve ailesinin taşındığını, bir çocuğun da onun odasını alıp orayı kullanacağını öğreniyordum. Acı çekiyordum ve bu aylardır olan bir şeydi. Yine de acı vardı ve bu beni her daim zorluyordu.

Bu kez eve dönerken adımları saymamıştım yalnızca elimdeki kutuyu ve fotoğrafları sıkı sıkı tutuyor, semtte beni tanıyan herkesin gözlerinden kaçıyordum. Kimsenin bana acımasına gerek olmadığını söylüyordum. Öyleydi, ölmek acınası değildi, acı çekmem acınası değildi ve hala depresyonda olup bunu sürdürmem de acınası gelmiyordu bana.

Eve girdiğimde sessizdim. Jongdae gitmiş olmalıydı. Annem şarkı söylemeye devam ederken merdivenleri aceleyle çıkmıştım. Sesi duyan annem şarkı söylemeyi kesmişti. ''Jongin?'' Odama girdiğimde kutuyu masama bıraktım. Merdiven sesleri gelirken kapımın dibindeydim ve annem için kapıyı açmıştım bile.

''Evet?''

''Sessizce gelince korktum. İyi misin?'' Nasıldım bilmiyordum fakat hayal kırıklığı ve acı devam ediyordu. Yine de yatağıma kapanmayıp anneme yalan söylemiş de olsam bir açıklama yapmam bir şekilde ayakta olduğumu gösterirdi, değil mi?

''İyiyim. Biraz yorgunum. Yine de temiz hava iyi geldi.'' Tamamen yalan sayılmazdı aslında. Yorgun olduğum doğruydu ve bu beni vicdan azabından kurtarırdı. Annemin yüzünde tatmin edici bir gülümseme olurken elini uzatmış ve çenemle yanağımı sevmişti. Ona izin verdiğimde daha da mutlu olmuştu.

''Sevindim. Ben yemek yapmaya devam edeceğim.'' Elini çekip mutlulukla aşağıya indiğinde arkasından izledim. Annemi mutlu etmenin yolu çok kolaydı. Ben iyi olsam yeterdi ve bu yine susan vicdanımı kabartmıştı.

Kapımı kapayıp odama girdim. Çalışma masama otururken kutunun üstündeki fotoğrafları hızlıca geçtim. Çoğu bende vardı ve yenilerini çerçevemin altına koyup orada bekletiyordum. Diğerlerini ilk çekmecemi açıp koymuştum. Kutuyu açtığımda Sehun'a ait her şeyi görmüştüm.

Orta büyüklükteki bir kutuya sığabilecek her şeyi buradaydı. Küçükken oynadığı yoyosu, ona ilk gitar alındığında kullandığı penası, ilk randevumuzda ona hediye ettiğim kol saati, saç bandanaları ve birkaç küçük şeylerdi.

Biran her şey gözümün önüne gelirken onu ne kadar özlediğimi fark ettim. Hayır, cidden, birkaç aydır onu özlediğimi bilsem de yine de ona ait bir şeyi onsuz görerek zaten onu ne kadar özlediğim anlıyor, var olan özlem duygum daha da kabarıyordu. Tıpkı az önce vicdanımın kabardığı gibi.

O gün akşama kadar çalışma masamda takılıp Sehun'un eşyalarına bakmıştım. Akşam yemeğine inmiş ve annemi mutlu olmasını sağlamıştım. Babam ve ablam da iyi olduğumu düşünerek beni tebrik etmişti. Tebrik edilecek bir şey var mıydı ki?

Şimdi ise saat gecenin 3'üne gelirken uyuyamıyordum. Sürekli uyuduğum için artık uyuyamıyor olabilirdim ya da aklımın kaldığı eve gitme arzumun doğması da olabilirdi bu. Bilemiyordum. Deli olduğumu düşünmesini istediğim çocuğa hak veriyordum, şu an üzerimdeki pijamalarıma rağmen evden çıkışımın hiçbir mantıklı açıklaması yoktu.

Ailem uyuyordu ve beni fark etmemişti. Sokak lambaları işe yarıyordu ve sokak sessizdi. Tamamını 170 olarak saydığım adımlarımı evin bahçesine girdiğimde durdurmuştum. Evde ışık yanmıyordu. Bu saatte bir insanın uyuması en normal şeydi zaten. Kendimi salıncağa otururken bulmuştum. Gözüm sürekli Sehun'un odasının penceresindeydi.

Aylardır evimden çıkmayıp buraya adımımı atmamıştım ancak sabah gelişim bile buraya ne kadar bağlı ve özlem duyduğuma anlamama imkân vermişti. Belki de odamdan aylarca çıkmamamın sebebi buydu? Eğer Sehun'a ait bir şeyi savunmasız bir şekilde görürsem ona koşacağımı bildiğimdendi bu kadar içime kapanıklığım? Yine de her şekilde burada bitmiştim işte.

Sehun'un odasının ışığı yandığında içime dolan heyecana şaşırmıştım. Umutlu bekleyişlerim birden bedenimi aleve vermişti. Neler olduğunu bilmiyordum ancak pencere açılıp sabah gördüğüm çocuğun pencereden dışarıya, bana bakması bütün heyecanımı silip süpürmüştü. Umudum kırılmıştı. Çocuk hiçbir şey söylemeyip pencereyi kapamış ve içeriye girmişti. Işıklar kapandığında gözlerimi pencereden çekebilmiştim. Salıncakta hafifçe ayaklarım toprakta kayarak sallanıyordum.

Evin dış kapısı açıldığında artık o kadar umutlu da değildim. Yabancı çocuk yanıma hızla yaklaşırken gözlerini kısmış ve benim kim olduğuma bakmıştı. ''Sen delirdin mi?'' Bu beklediğim ve cevaplamaya her zaman hazır olacağım bir soruydu. Ancak bu soruyu cevaplamamıştım.

Dibimde bittiğinde kaşlarını çattı ve küçük sallanışlarımı da engelledi. Aydan gelen ışık benim önüme geçtiği için kapanmıştı ve ben onu artık net olarak göremiyordum. Sokak lambası burayı aydınlatmasa belki de fark bile edemeyecektim.

''Saat gecenin 3'ü ve ayakta mısın? Hem de buradasın?''

''Sen de ayaktasın.'' Bu aile fertlerimden sonra –belki de değil- en uzun konuştuğum kişiydi. Sabah ki konuşmamızı toplarsak cidden Jongdae'den daha fazla bu çocukla konuşmuştum. Cevabımı görmezden geldi ve kucağımda birleştirdiğim ellerimden birini tutarak beni salıncaktan çekti.

''Evine gitsen iyi olur. Seni evine bırakmamı ister misin? Pek bilmiyorum buraları ama uzakta oturuyorsun, değil mi?'' Başımı sağa sola salladığımda mutlu olmuştu. Evimin uzaklığı hakkındaki sorusunu yanıtladığımı sanıyordu ama ben, beni bırakması ve buradan gitmemek için başımı sağa sola sallıyordum. Beni bahçenin dışına çekmeye çalıştığında bu kez ona engel olarak gücümü kullandım. Cidden benden büyük görünüyordu lakin benim kadar gücü yoktu. Bunu beni çekmeye çalışırken zorlanmasından anlıyordum. Komik görünüyordu ve bu belki de uzun zamandır gördüğüm en komik sahneydi. Pes etmeden beni çekmeye çalışıyordu.

''Neden inat ediyorsun?'' Gece olmasını ve saatin geç olup insanların uyumasını unutarak birden sesini yükselttiğinde o görmese de tebessüm ettim. O ne yaptığını fark ederken korkuyla etrafına bakındı. Ancak hiç kimse ona camını açıp sanki sarhoş bir adam gibi geceleyin sokaklarda şarkı söyleyerek geçiyormuşçasına rahatsız bir söylemde bulunmamıştı.

''Neden geldin?'' Demişti bu kez beni çekiştirmeyi bırakıp fısıldarken. Fakat gözleri hep etraftaydı. Susmak bilmiyordu ve içimden bir ses bunu bir sebebe bağlıyordu. Birden arkadan birkaç ses gelirken korkuyla bana yaklaşmıştı. Bir katil olabileceğimi ya da hırsız çıkabileceğimi düşünmeden bana yaklaşıyordu. Korkuyordu.

''O neydi?'' Sürekli kendi kendine sorular soruyordu fakat benden cevap almıyordu. Onu bu yıldırmıyor mu diye düşünmeden edememiştim. Kedi olduğunu düşündüğüm sesler yükselirken korkuyla bana yaklaşıyordu ki bu onu gözümde cidden komik biri yapıyordu. Birkaç saniyeliğine neden ve kim için geldiğimi bile unutuyordum.

''Korkma.'' Demiştim en sonunda korkusu gözle görülecek bir raddeye girerken. ''Kedidir.'' Cevabıma olumlu yanıt verse de gözlerindeki korkuyu kapatacak kadar yeterli kalmadığının farkındaydım. Yine de bu biraz olsun benden uzaklaşmasına ve hala tuttuğu elimi görüp hatırlamasına neden olmuştu. Elini çekerken utanarak elini ensesine atmış ve saçlarını karıştırmıştı. Sonrasında da ellerini pijamasının ceplerine koymuştu.

''Neden geldin?'' Sorusunu tekrarlarken yine susmuştum ki bunu sevmiyormuş gibi homurdanmıştı. ''Bak, belli ki sevgilin senden habersiz taşınmış ama temin ederim artık burada biz oturuyoruz. Yani buraya gelmenin hiçbir anlamı yok ve... Hey, nereye?'' Onu dinlemeyip salıncağa geri döndüğümde bana seslenmişti. Sesi birazcık yükselmiş ve yine geç hatırlayarak sesini kısmış, fısıltıya dönmüştü.

''Sana burada olmamalısın diyorum neden beni dinlemiyorsun acaba?'' Yanıma gelirken söyleniyordu. Ellerim ipleri tutuyor ve yine hafifçe sallanıyorken gözlerim, başım aşağıda ayakkabılarımla ezilen toprağı izliyordu. Onu tınlamadığımı fark ettiğinde çılgına dönüyordu ve ben böyle insanları görmeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu. Bu yüzden kendimi tutamayarak gülerken sesi aniden kesilmiş ve beni izlediğine emin olmuştum.

''Gülüyorsun.'' Az öncede gülmüştüm fakat fark etmemişti. Bozuntuya vermeden ya da kendimden taviz vermeden yaptığımı işe –aslında hiçbir şey oluyor bu- devam ettim. Sıkıntıyla iç çekti ve salıncağın bağlandığı ağacın büyük gövdesine yaslanarak oturdu. ''En azından konuşsan olmaz mı?'' Konuşmadığımı anladığında iç çekmişti. Kendimden büyük olduğuna inandığım birinden bunları görmek elbette ki artı bir komiklikti. Yifan hyung ya da Jongdae böyle değildi.

''Adın ne?'' Fakat bıkmadan usanmadan sorular sormaya devam ediyordu. Bakışlarım istemsizce ona kayarken uykulu gözlerinin ve büzülen alt dudağının suratında tatlı durduğunu görmüştüm. Göz kapakları yer çekimiyle yarışıyor ve alt dudağı da bundan nasibini alıyordu.

''Jongin.'' Dediğimde birden anlamadığım bir şekilde mutlu olmuş ve gülmeye başlamıştı. Alt dudağı artık büzülmüyor aksine dudak uçları gerilerek dişlerini de gösterecek bir gülüş sağlıyordu. Göz kapakları heyecanla yine açılmış yer çekimine karşı kazandığını söylüyordu.

''Bu çok güzel bir isim.'' O söyleyene kadar ismimin cidden iyi mi ya da kötü mü olduğunu düşünmemiştim. ''Ben de Minseok.'' Ve yine öğrendiğim bir ismi o söyleyene kadar güzel olup olmadığını düşünememiştim. Birden kendimi onun adını tekrar ederken buldum. Sürekli ismi aklımdaydı ve bu biraz olsun ihanet ediyormuş gibi hissetmeme sebep oldu.

''Kaç yaşındasın?'' İsmimi söylememden aldığı cesaretle daha basit sorular sorarak işin kolayına kaçarken yine susacağımı anladığında yüzü düşmüştü.

''19.'' Nedensizce ağzımdan kaçan sayıların anlamını kavrayamamıştım. Birden istemsizce dökülmüş ve onun tekrar gülümsemesine neden olmuştu. Hafifçe sallandığım salıncakta o ağacın gövdesine yarı dayanırken onu izliyordum. Elleri sanki bir zafer almış gibi birbirlerine çarpmıştı. Bu kadar sevinmesinin nedenini o iki dudağını aralarken anlayabilmiştim.

''23 yaşımdayım. Senden büyüğüm. Bana hyung de.'' Çocuksu haline bu kez kendimi tutamayarak kahkaha attığımda heyecanını dindirip beni izlemeye başlamıştı. Durup beni izlemesi beni şaşırtmış ve anlamsız bir heyecana itmişken yine de kahkahamı devam ettirmiştim.

''Pekâlâ, Minseok.'' Hyung dememi isterken söylemeyişim pek de umurunda olmamıştı. Bu kez susarken şaşırsam da onun uykuya ihtiyacı olduğunu anlamıştım. Zaten neden uyanıp pencereye çıktığını da kavrayamamıştım ama o inatla geceyi yanımda geçiriyordu.

Evini koruduğunu düşünsem, bunu anne babasına olmadı polis arayarak halledeceğini düşünüyordum. Daha kim olduğumu bilmeden yanımda duruyordu ve benim için bu konuda ya bir aptal olurdu ya da fazla güvenilir biri. Ancak düşünürsem bu yol yine aynı şıkka çıkıyordu.

Yine de sabaha kadar inat gibi yanımda bekleyip ağacın gövdesinde uyuyakalan çocuğa dokunmamıştım. Sabah öylece çekip giderken de dokunduğum pek söylenemezdi. Fakat gece beni yarı engellemiş olsa da bir süre aklımı dağıttığı ve beni evden uzaklaştırmadığı –uzaklaştıramadığı- için minnettardım. 

*******

''Yine gelmişsin.'' Gece yine 3'e geliyordu ve Minseok yine son bir haftadır yaptığı gibi ben geldiğim an dibimde bitiyordu. Benim yüzümden geceleri uyumadığını biliyordum. Neden bilmiyordum ancak benimle birlikte burada sabahlamayı tercih ediyordu. Sabahları fazla dışarıya çıkmıyordum. Salı günü Jongdae'nin beni tekrar arkadaş ortamımıza çıkardığını saymazsak aslında çıkmış sayılmazdım.

Salı günü felaket geçmişti. Yifan hyungu görmüştüm, Sehun'a ait bir şey daha gözlerimin önüne gelmişti ve ben kendimi tutamamış Yifan hyunga sarılarak ağlamıştım. Neyse ki Yifan hyung kimsenin bizi göremeyeceği bir yere çekmişti.

Minseok, yanımdaydı. Ben salıncağa kurulduğumda o da her zaman ki gibi ağacın gövdesine yaslanmıştı. Yifan hyungu her gördüğümde ne kadar ağlamak istiyorsam Minseok ile kalınca da o kadar gülmek istiyordum. Bu şaşırılacak bir durum değildi açıkçası. Sehun ölmeden önce eğlenceli biriydim. En azından gülmeyi ve konuşmayı biliyordum. Minseok beni arada sırada –bu bir haftada beş kez oldu- beni güldürüyordu ve kabul ediyorum, daha iyi hissetmemi sağlıyordu.

''Bugün çok yoruldum.'' Dedi ses tonundan da her şeyi belli ederek. Yorgunsa neden hala yanımda kalıyordu anlamıyordum. Kötü biri olduğumu düşündüğünü sanmıyordum, şimdiye kadar kesin bir şeyler yapardı. İyi biri olduğumu düşündüğünü de sanmıyordum lakin yanımdaydı.

''Dans etmeyi sever misin?'' Soru sormalara devam ediyordu. Fakat dans dediğinde gözlerindeki parıltıyı göremeyecek kadar kör veyahut salak değildim. Birden omuzları dikleşmiş aç insanın yemeğe olan ihtiyacı gibi bana bakıyordu. Dansın onda bu etkiyi yaratması garipti.

''Pek değil.'' Onunla az buçuk konuşmaya da başlamıştım ve tahminimce, sanırım dördüncü aşamaya giriyordum. Jongdae de bunun bilincindeydi ve annemle bu duruma nasıl mutlu olduklarını inan bilmiyordum. Minseok ise beni tanımıyordu. Sehun'u bilmiyordu. Öldüğünü de bilmiyordu. Yalnızca bana ve konuşmama odaklıydı. Belki de Minseok'un dördüncü aşamama girmesindeki en büyük neden buydu.

Bana acımıyordu, arkamdan ölen erkek arkadaşımı konuşmuyordu, boynuzlandığımı düşündüğünü söylese de –bunu Çarşamba günü demişti- yine de erkek arkadaşımla ilgilenmiyordu. Ya da iyi bir oyunculuk sergiliyordu ki eğer öyleyse, gerçekten iyi bir oyuncuydu.

''Küçüklüğümden beri dans ederim. Bunu seviyorum. Bir gün sana göstereceğim.'' Ona onay verdiğimde mutlulukla ellerini çırptı ve şimdiden nasıl bir koreografi hazırlaması gerektiğini düşünmek istediğini söyledi. Bu kadar mutlu olacağını bilseydim ona benim önümde istediği kadar dans etmesini söyleyebilirdim.

''Güneş doğuyor.'' Yorgun olmasına rağmen bir haftadır ilk defa benimle gün doğuşunu izleyecek kadar ayaktaydı. İnat olsun diye mi uyumamıştı yoksa cidden mi uykusu olduğu halde uyuyamamıştı anlamamıştım ama buradaki gün doğuşunu ilk defa izliyordu. Ayaklandığım sırada güneşe bakmaktan vazgeçmiş ve benimle birlikte ayağa kalkmıştı. Bahçeden çıkacağım sırada beni izlemişti.

Çitlere fazla eğilmeden caddeye çıkışımı izlemiş ve ben ona veda etmesem bile bana el sallamıştı.

''Görüşürüz Jongin.''

*******

Sehun'un ölümünün üzerinden 9 ay geçmişti. Artık dışarıya çıkabiliyordum ve kesinlikle bu dördüncü aşamaydı. Geceleri Minseok ile gün doğana kadar bahçedeydik ve Jongdae ya da ailem Minseok ile geceleri Sehun'un bahçesinde –orası hala Sehun'un gibi geliyor- takıldığımızı bilmiyordu. Gerçi bu takılmak mı oluyordu eminde değildim. Yalnızca orada durmayı ve Minseok'un düşük çenesine rağmen konuşmasını sevmeye başlamıştım.

Şimdi Jongdae ile tekrar buluştuğumuz arkadaş ortamımızdan geri dönüyorduk. Beni birkaç kez görmüşlerdi fakat eskisi gibi yanımda bana şaka yaptıkları yoktu. Fark ediyordum ki, -aslında hep fark etmiştim, kabul- kimse yanımda rahat olamıyordu.

Ailem benimle olurken hiçbir zaman Sehun konusunu açmıyordu, Jongdae lafı dolaylı yoldan söylüyordu ve ortak arkadaşlarımız bile Sehun'u bana anlatacak kadar cesaretli değildi. Bu noktada Minseok'a neden bağlandığımı kavrayabiliyordum.

Yaklaşık bir ay olacak bahçe maceralarımızda hiçbir zaman benden laf esirgememişti. Bu iyi bir şey miydi bilmiyordum ancak erkek arkadaşımın taşındığını düşünürken bana boynuzlanmak şakası bile yapıyordu. Minseok'un yanında rahattım ve depresyonda olduğumu bile bilmiyordu. Ya da görmezden geliyordu.

Eğer görmezden geliyorsa bunun için mutlu olabilirdim. Bana sahte gülücüklerle gülmesini istemezdim ya da erkek arkadaşımın öldüğünü öğrendiğinde bana acımasını istemezdim. Bu yüzden geçen gece bana erkek arkadaşımdan bahsetmemi istediğinde susmuştum. Fakat bir noktadan sonra ona Sehun'u anlattığımı da fark etmiştim.

Öldüğünü söylememiştim. Yalnızca ortaokuldan bu yana neler yaptığımızı ve nasıl sevgili olduğumuzu ve ona karşı neler hissettiğimi söylemiştim. Sıkılmadan beni dinlemişti ve 9 ay boyunca ailem ve Jongdae ile konuştuğumdan daha fazla bir iletişimimiz olmuştu.

Jongdae kendi evine dönerken ona veda ettim. Yüzünde artık yaşadığımı gösteren canlı bir gülüş vardı. Dördüncü aşama herkes için en hayırlısı olandı, bunu inkâr edemezdim. Kendi evime yavaş ve uyuşuk bir şekilde yürüyordum. Gözlerim sürekli diğer kaldırımdaydı. Oraya çıkarsam gideceğim adım sayılarını ve yolu biliyordum.

Aslında artık geceleri Sehun için gittiğimi düşünmüyordum. Yalnızca bir şeyleri kabullenmem daha kolaydı, Minseok basitleştiriyordu. Sehun için gitmememe rağmen yine de diğer kaldırıma adımı atmaktan açıkçası çekinmediğimi anlamıştım. Düşüncelerimi susturmak için saydığım adımları eve kalana kadar devam ettirmiştim.

İki kere düşünmenin beni kötü etkilediğini düşünmeye başlamıştım bu yüzden bir kez bile tereddüt etmeden bahçeye girerken bahçedeki kadının –bu Minseok'un annesiydi- dikkatini kendime çekmiş ve gülümsemesine sebep olmuştum. Kaba olmamak için gülmeye denedim ve kadının yanıma gelişini izledim.

''Sen Jongin olmalısın?'' Minseok'un annesine benden bahsetmesi şaşırtmıştı. Acaba kendisiyle geceleri bahçede sabaha kadar oturduğumuzu biliyor muydu? Bunu biliyorsa gözlerinde nasıl biri olurdum bilmiyordum. Ancak bir noktada Minseok'un yalnızca benden bahsettiğini, geceleri bahçede oturduğumuzu söylemediğine güvenen bir kısmım vardı. Annesine başımı sallayıp gülüşümü genişlettim. ''Minseok içeride. Biraz yorgun olduğunu ve dinlenmek istediğini söyledi fakat sen istersen odasına gidebilirsin.''

Minseok'un annesinin iyi kalpli biri olduğunu anlamıştım. Ya da bu önceden de tahmin ettiğim teori gibi, Minseok'un burada ilk arkadaşını bulduğunu düşündüğünden olan bir yaklaşım olabilirdi. Her iki türlü de fark ediyordum ki eve girecektim. Buna hazır mıydım? Bahçede takılmak her zaman iyiydi 1 aydır.

Annesi bana bakarken başımı salladım ve o elindeki işlerle ilgilenirken kapıya yürüdüm. Evin dış kapısı açıktı ve ben şimdiden dizaynı değişmiş evi görebiliyordum. Eskiden böyle değildi ve yine yeni fark ediyordum ki evin boyası da değişmişti. Her zaman aslında böyle biri olmuştum. Değişimleri kolay kolay fark etmezdim. ''Merdivenleri çık, soldan 2. kapı.'' Biliyordum. Orası Sehun'un odasıydı. Oraya hiç tahmin etmedikleri kadar çok gitmiştim. Yine de arkamda kalan orta yaşlı kadına teşekkür etmiştim.

Eve girdiğimde hep yaptığım gibi salona bakmış ve oradaki gürültüyü bulamamıştım. Sehun'lara geldiğimde iki kardeşi sürekli salonda takılır ve birbirleriyle oynardı. Tabi oyun oynarken sesleri fazla yüksekti ve bu cidden rahatsız edici olurdu. Şimdi ev gereğinden fazla sessizdi ve bu kez sessizlik oldukça rahatsız ediciydi.

Salonun rengi maviden beyaza dönmüştü. Öncekine göre sade duruyordu. Beyaz-kahverengi koltuklar vardı. Daha fazla bakmak istemediğimden bildiğim merdivenlere yönelmiştim. Buradaki her şeyin değiştiği barizdi. Koridora çıktığımda buradaki duvarların bile değiştiğini gördüm. Sehun'un odasına yürürken –artık Minseok'un odası- oldukça hızlıydım. Bu kadar hızlı yürümemin sebebi sanırım yüzleşmekten hala bir miktar korktuğumdu. Ancak yüzleşmenin en büyüğü Sehun'un odasındaydı.

Odaya girdiğimde elbette eski halini bulamadım. Duvarlar yeşile boyanmıştı. Eski çalışma masası kaldırılıp yerine kitaplık getirilmişti. Sehun asla kitap okumazdı. Odası büyüktü ve Minseok odanın büyüklüğünü kullanmak ister gibi az eşya kullanarak alanı genişletmişti. Birden aklıma bunun dans edişiyle ilgili olup olmadığı gelirken onu tek kişilik denemeyecek ama çift kişilik olmayan yatağında yatarken bulmuştum.

Annesinin dediği gibi dinleniyor, uyuyordu. Evdeki her şey gibi yatağı ve odası da sadeydi. Bu sıcakta benim gibi mumyalanmak istemediğinden sanırım, üstünde onu örtecek hiçbir şeyi yoktu. Yastığına sarılarak uyuyordu ve bu diğer her hali gibi komikti. Odanın kapısını kapatıp içeriye girdim.

Duvarlarda eskiden Sehun'un astığı fotoğraflar olurdu ancak onlar şu an bendeydi. Garipsemiştim. Artık ağlamak istemesem bile bu oldukça tuhaftı. Minseok yatakta dönüp ses çıkardı ve tekrar kıvrılarak uyumaya devam etti. Kitaplıkta benim de ilgimi çekmeyen bir dolu kitap vardı. Minseok ve Sehun aynı kişi değillerdi, farklıydılar ve bu oldukça göze çarpıyordu.

Minseok'a geri döndüm. Adımlarım yatağının başucuna giderken onu karşıdan izliyordum. Pencereden dışarıya baktım. Güneş batmak üzereydi ve buradan görebildiğim kadarıyla bahçede annesi dışında babası da vardı ve sonrasında bir kız da onlara katılmıştı. ''Jongin?'' Mırıldanma duyduğumda tepkisizce yatakta uzanan Minseok'a baktım. Gözleri hafifçe aralanmış elleriyle hafifçe yumruk yaparak gözlerini ovalıyordu. Emin olmak için gözlerini de kırpıştırmış ve yatağında doğrularak en azından yüz yüze olmamızı sağlamıştı. Usulca dudak uçları yukarıya çıkmıştı.

''Evet?'' Yastığı tamamıyla bırakarak ellerini yatağına bastırıp bana doğru adımlamış ve yüzünü yüzüme yaklaştırmıştı. Hala uyku sersemiydi ve gözleri açıkçası bütün yüzü şişti. Yine de oldukça sevimli görünüyordu. ''Neden buradasın?'' Dudaklarını büzerek konuşmuştu. Omuz silktiğimde iç çekti. ''Nasıl girdin?''

''Annen.'' Tek kelimemle idare edip az önce benim yaptığım gibi pencerenin dışından bahçeye bakmıştı. Benim gibi omuz silkip bana döndüğünde onu dikkatle izliyordum. Gözlerindeki merak bitmiyordu fakat artık 1 ayda beni çözmüş olmalıydı ki cevap alamayacağı sorular sormuyordu. Yani, kısmen.

''Bugün çok yoruldum.'' Bunun dışında olayı değiştiriyordu. Geriye çekilerek sırtını yatağının başlığına yasladı. Sadece onun gibi görünmek için çabalıyordum. ''Ne oldu?'' Sorumla birlikte bana bakmış ardından göz devirmişti. 1 ayda beni gereğinden fazla öğrenmiş olmalıydı da. Hiç inandırıcı durmadığımı tepkileri belli ediyordu.

''Hiç.'' Yine de beni yanıtlamıştı. ''Gelsene.'' Duvar tarafına kayıp benim için yer açtığında düşünmeden ona adımlamış ve yanına oturmuştum. Yastığı eline alıp kucağına bırakmış onunla oynamaya başlamıştı. Ona bakıyordum.

Sehun'un odasına girdiğimde onu çok özleyecek mutlaka bir şeyler bulurum diye düşünmüştüm fakat Minseok, Sehun'un adına hiçbir şey bırakmamıştı. İşler bu noktada değişiyordu. Yavaş yavaş bu evde yaşayanın Minseok'un ailesi ve bu odada kalanın Minseok olduğunu kabulleniyordum. İyi mi yoksa kötü müydü bilmiyordum lakin aşamalar gün geçtikçe gelişiyor ve bozulmamak üzere atlanıyordu.

''Sevgilini mi düşünüyorsun?''

''Hayır.'' Yine inanmadığını belli ederken gülmüş ve bana dönmüştü.

''Neden gitti?'' Gözlerime bakmayı sürdürmeye başlamışken iç çekmiştim. Ona en son sevgilimi –yani ölen sevgilimi- anlattığım zamandan oldukça geçmişti. Sehun'u düşünmediğim zaman yoktu ve ne olursa olsun zaten düşünmeyi kesmeyecektim. ''Gitmek zorunda kaldı.'' Tek dediğim buydu. Minseok tatmin olmamıştı.

''Pekâlâ.'' Gözlerime uzunca baktı ardından hiç tereddüt etmeden başını omzuma yasladı. O zaman sanırım Minseok'un bir şeyler bildiğini anlamıştım. Bana acımış mıydı? Bunu istemezdim. Bana hiçbir şey söylememişti. Benim gibi sessizce durmuştu. Annesi ikimizi aşağıya çağırıp zorla yemek yedirdiğinde masada konuşan, ailesi ve sorulara maruz kaldığımdan dolayı bendim. Bana acıdığını düşündüğüm için Minseok'a kızmayı ve ailemi ile Jongdae'nin yaptığı gibi onunla konuşmayı kesmeyi –ya da en aza indirmeyi- düşünmüştüm lakin Minseok ile Jongdae'den daha fazla konuşmama rağmen yine de en az bir seviyedeydi. Ayriyeten düşündüğüm yalnızca neden konuşmadığıydı.

Bana acımış olsa bile onun konuşmasını isterdim. Bu neden insanlara hazır olmadığımı anlatıyordu. Yine de Minseok'a ne kadar bağlandığımı o gün anlamıştım. Dediğim gibi normalde çıkıp gitmem gerekirken o akşam ailesiyle masada neden konuşmadığını düşünüp onun konuşması için beklemiştim.

Akşam onlarla yemek yeyip o gece yine gitmeme rağmen Minseok yanıma gelmemişti. Nedenini bilmiyordum. Asıl tepki göstermesi gereken benken Sehun'u umursamayıp salıncaktan vazgeçerek Minseok'un penceresinin altında onun bakmasını beklemiştim. O gece aklıma Sehun gelmemişti, odanın artık Minseok olduğunu kabullenmiş ve artık beşinci aşamaya girdiğimi kavrayabilmiştim.

Aşkın her zaman Sehun'u sevmek olduğunu düşünürdüm. Ortaokuldan bu yana yan yanaydık ve birden –ona olan şey hayranlık da olsa- âşık olduğumu sanıp onunla çıkmıştım. Sadık oluşumuz ilişkimizi ayakta tutan en önemli nedendi. Ancak Minseok'u görmediğim bu 1 haftada şimdi yattığım yerden aşkın aslında ne olduğunu düşünüyordum. Bu berbat bir şeydi. Bir yanım Minseok'u merak ediyordu, bir yanım ise ihanet ettiğimi söyleyip vicdan yapıyordu.

Tam bu anda, Pazar günün akşamında odamın kapısını aralayarak Jongdae girmişti. Annemin onu içeriye aldığından şüphe yoktu. Onları tekrar endişelendirdiğimi biliyordum çünkü sabahları odamda takılmalarım nüksetmişti. Ama bunun sorumlusunun yalnızca ben olduğumu düşünmüyordum. Eğer geceleri bahçeye gittiğimde Minseok'u görebilseydim yine gündüzleri dışarıya çıkabilirdim.

''Jongin?'' Mırıldandığımda Jongdae içeriye girdi ve gelirken odamın ışığını yakıp odamı aydınlattı. Işık yandığında yatağımda oturduğumdan dolayı masamın üstündeki Sehun'un resimlerine gözüm çarptı ve inleyerek yastığı yatağımın ucuna attım. Jongdae ne olduğunu bilmediğinden şaşkınca yüzüme bakıyordu. ''Ben de seni gördüğüme sevindim dostum.''

''Düşünüyorum.'' Jongdae'ye iyi şaka malzemeleri verdiğimi biliyordum ki ardından onun kahkahası duyulmuştu. Yatağıma oturup bana bakarken gözleri tek çizgi olmuştu bile. Bu beni sinir ediyordu, diğer her şey gibi. ''Derdin ne?'' Jongdae, aslında beni tanırdı ve açıkçası bir şeyleri anlamış mıydı emin değildim fakat derdimin Sehun olmadığı bir şekilde kesin görünüyordu. Eğer pike üstümde değilse ve ben oksijen almak yerine fotosentez yapmıyorsam konu kesinlikle Sehun olamazdı benim için. Jongdae de bunu gayet iyi biliyordu.

''Emin değilim.'' Bu yalan sayılmazdı. Ne hakkında sıkıntı yaptığımı bilemiyordum. Bütün düşünebildiğim Minseok, aşk ve ihanetti. Bu berbattı. Neye odaklanacağımı da bilemiyordum. Uzun zaman sonra ilk defa gözlerimi bir başkasını düşünerek kapamıştım. Beşinci aşama gerçekleşiyordu fakat benim bile bundan haberim yokmuş gibiydi.

''Sanırım bir tahminim var.'' Jongdae'ye baktığımda gülmeye devam ediyordu. Ona komik gelen bu durumda tahminini gerçekten çok merak etmiştim. ''Şu çocuk değil mi?'' Jongdae, şaşkın bakışlarımı yakalayıp daha fazla gülmeye başlamış ve o dakikalarda ellerini çırparak 'biliyordum' demeyi de eksik etmemişti. Hangi çocuktan bahsettiğini söylemese de içimden bir ses Minseok'u bildiğini söylüyordu.

''Sen, nasıl?'' Kendi kendine saçma hareketle yaparak beni delirtene kadar hiçbir söylememişti. Sonrasında yüzüme eğilerek eğlenmeye devam etmişti.

''Aptal mıyım ben? Elbette fark ettim.'' Hala nasıl olduğu ile ilgili kendimle ilgili teoriler üretirken Jongdae konuşmayı sürdürmüştü. ''2 hafta önce arkadaşlarla sabahlamıştık ve sabah erkenden eve gidiyordum. Şansa bak ki o sabah seni gördüm. Sehun'un evinden çıkmıştın...''

''Teknik olarak bahçesinden.'' Kendi teslimiyetimi verdiğimde Jongdae mümkünmüş gibi daha çok gülmeye başlamıştı.

''Yani onunla arkadaşsın?'' Jongdae'yi tanırdım. Arkadaş kelimesindeki o derin vurguları alırken en azından bunu inkâr edemeyeceğimi bilsem bile Jongdae bu soruyu sorana kadar Minseok'un benim neyim olduğunu hiç düşünmemiştim. Alt dudağımı büzerken gözlerim çalışma masama kayarak oradan da Sehun'u bulmuştu. Jongdae beni izlediğinden gözlerimin nereye kaydığını biliyordu. ''Yapma Jongin. Sehun ölmüş olabilir fakat hayatına devam etmeni isterdi.''

Biliyordum, herkes bunu söylüyordu. Ve Sehun'u en yakından tanıyan biri olarak bunu bende biliyordum. Ama ben Sehun'u unutamadıktan sonra bu ne anlama gelirdi ki? Jongdae ellerimi tutup kucağında birleştirdiğinde ona bakmıştım. Artık gülmüyordu ve ondan beklemediğim bir şekilde ciddiydi.

''Bak Jongin. Ben Sehun'u senin kadar iyi tanımazdım. Birbirimizle fazla konuşmuşluğumuz da yoktu. O öldü ve bunu sende, herkeste iyi biliyor. O geri gelmeyecek. Bunları sana acı çektirmek için söylemiyorum. Belki bana kendince kızıyorsun ama hayatına devam et, lütfen. Tekrar birini sev ve yoluna onunla ilerle. Anlıyorum, Sehun'u asla unutamazsın. Unutmada zaten ancak Sehun güzel bir anıydı ve öyle kaldı. Kendine haksızlık etme artık. Sehun odanda insanlardan kaçmanı istemezdi. Seni tanıyorum Jongin. Sehun ile saygı duyulacak bir ilişkiniz vardı fakat sende biliyorsun ki ona âşık değildin. Şimdi Sehun dışında düşündüğün birini o öldü diye gömmeye çalışma.''

Jongdae'nin en yakın arkadaşım olmasından nefret ediyordum. Tam olarak beni anlıyordu ve o ne kadar aynı şeyleri bana tekrar tekrar söylese bile bunlar doğrulardı. Bu yüzden ona başımı salladığımda benden daha çok mutlu oluyordu. Jongdae haklıydı, başından beri hep haklıydı. Depresyondaydım, Sehun'u unutmak istemiyordum ancak zaten kimse bana Sehun'u unut demiyordu. Sadece hayatımı yaşamamı söylüyorlardı, en azından bunu söyleyen Jongdaeydi.

''Yakından görmedim. Yakışıklı mı?'' Bütün ortamı tek bir sorusuyla bozarken ona göz devirdim ve yatağımdan kalkarak dolabıma yürüdüm. Jongdae merakla iki dudağımdan çıkacak kelimeye bakıyordu. Basit bir mırıldanmayla onu onaylarken yatağımda yuvarlanmış ve tepinmişti. ''Onu görmek istiyorum.''

''Üzgünüm, o benim.'' Onu sahiplenişimden bahsederek yatağımda yuvarlanmayı sürdürürken aşağıdaki anneme bağırmış ve odamdaki Jongdae'yi almasını istemiştim.

*******

Ağustos'un son haftası, Salı günü yine Minseok'un bahçesine girmiştim. Artık benim için burası Minseok'un bahçesi olmuştu. Sehun'u unutmasam da bu gibi değişimleri kabul ederek artık yoluma bakabileceğimi göstermeye çalışıyordum kendime. Salıncağa binmemiş, Minseok ile konuşmadığım ilk gece de yaptığım gibi onun penceresinin altında bitmiştim. ''Minseok.'' Adını bir hiç olarak fısıldıyordum çünkü bu fısıltının ona ulaşmasına imkan yoktu. Sadece kendimi tatmin ediyordum lakin sonrasında Minseok'u cidden dışarıda istediğime kanaat getirerek elime taşlar alıp penceresine atmaya çalışmıştım.

Birkaç denemem berbat bir sonuç getirse de usanmadan art arda atabildiğim 5 taştan sonra pencerenin perdeleri hareket ederek beni heyecanlandırmış ve sonrasında Minseok uykulu gözleriyle penceresini açıp dışarıya bakmıştı.

''Jongin?'' Benden başka kimsenin gelebileceğini ihtimal vermiyor olmalı ki gözünü açmadan bile ismimi söylemişti. ''Benim, aşağıya gel lütfen.'' Gözleri açılmış ve uyku sersemliğini biraz olsun üzerinden atabilmişti. Başını sallarken beni neden reddettiğini merak ediyordum. Ciddiydim, bana acıdığını düşünerek ona kızmam gereken ben olmalıydım fakat Minseok bana bunları yapıyordu ve ben nedenini gerçekten bilmiyordum. ''Aşağıya gel Minseok. Bu son uyarım yoksa zili çalarak annenin beni içeri almasını sağlarım.''

Minseok pencereden dikkatle beni izliyordu. Onu tehdit etmeme bir şey dememişti. Alt dudağını ısırıyor ve benim bu tehdidi gerçekleştirip gerçekleştiremeyeceğime emin olmak istiyordu. En sonunda kapıya yürüyeceğim sırada yüksek sesle bağırarak ona bakmadığım anda gülümsememe neden olurken ayriyeten bana hakaret ettiğini de duyabiliyordum. Onu sinir etmek ben ona bakmıyor olsam bile fazla eğlenceliydi.

''Geliyorum, bir yere ayrılma.'' Hızla penceresini kapamış ve ben can sıkıntısından saniyeleri sayarken o beklenmeyecek şekilde hızla kapıyı açıp dışarıya çıkmıştı. Üstünde hırkası vardı ve altında sadece bol eşofmanıyla duruyordu. Beni gördüğünde kaşlarını çatmıştı. Yanıma kadar yavaşça yürümüş geldikten sonra konuşmuştu. ''Delirdin mi sen? Ne istiyorsun? İstediğin kadar dur bahçede, neden uykumu bölüyorsun?''

''Benimle neden konuşmuyorsun?'' Onun sorularını boş vererek kendim bir soru yönelterek aramıza uzun bir sessizlik sokmuştuk. Minseok konuşmuyor ve gözlerini benden kaçırıyordu. Sonrasında buna son vermeye karar vermiş olacak ki başını kaldırıp bana bakmıştı.

''Bir nedeni yok, işlerim vardı ve geceleri uyumak istiyorum.''

''Yalan söylüyorsun.'' Detaycı bir insan olmamama rağmen Minseok'un bana yalan söylediğini hissediyordum. Bana bakmaya çalışsa bile yine de gözleri yere kayıyor ve sokak lambasıyla ay ışığı sayesinde gördüğüm yüzü kızarıyordu. Söylemediğini dile getirse bile bunu yapmaya devam ediyordu.

''Sehun'u öğrendin, değil mi?'' Yine aramıza bir sessizlik sokarken bu kez sadece başını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı. ''Bana acıyor musun?'' Yerdeki gözleri şaşkınca bana dönmüş ve inatla bu sefer başı sağa sola giderek beni reddetmişti.

''Sana acımıyorum Jongin. Beni yanlış anladın.'' İtirazları bitmiyorken gülümsemiş ve biraz olsun duraklamasına neden olmuştum.

''O zaman neden benimle konuşmuyorsun?'' Hırkasının kollarını çekiştirerek onlara eziyet ederken sanki o benden küçükmüş ve ben onu azarlıyormuşum gibi başı yerdeydi. Kendime iki kere düşünmeyeceğimi söylerken, ellerimle yanaklarını kavrayıp başını yukarıya kaldırdığımda daha fazla kızardığını fark etmiştim ve gözleri hafifçe dolmuştu.

''Bende nefret edeceksin.'' Demişti sessizce. Etrafta bizden başka ses yapan kimse yoktu ve onu çok rahat duyabilmiştim. Ona başımı hayır anlamında sallarken yine de o da beni reddediyordu. ''Utanıyorum.'' Elimin değdiği ten yanıyordu. Onu benden utandıracak ne olduğunu öylesine merak ediyordum ki Jongdae'nin Minseok'u merak edişinden daha fazla olabilirdi bu.

''Senden nefret etmeyeceğim Minseok. Bana acıdığını düşünerek geldim buraya. İnan bana utandığın her ne ise emin ol nefret edeceğim bir şey olmaz.'' Bana bakmış ve ben ona güven verici bir şekilde gülümsemiştim. Ellerim hala yanaklarındayken ve hafifçe okşamışken o çok hoşuna gitmiş gibi gözlerini kapamıştı. Güzel görünüyordu.

''İlk başta sevgilinin seni terk edip gittiğin ve onu unutamadığın için bahçeye geldiğini düşünmüştüm ancak birkaç hafta önce yan komşumuz burada yaşayan çocuğun öldüğünü ve ailesinin taşındığını söyledi. Bu onun seni terk etmesi gibi değildi ve ben pişman olmuştum. Seni bırakıp gitmemişti ve sen onu hala seviyordun.'' Gözlerini birden açıp bana bakmıştı. Onu pişman eden şeyin beni de birazcık pişman etmesi tamamen ihanet duygusuna inanmamdan kaynaklanıyordu. ''Seni seviyorum Jongin.''

Gözleri biraz daha dolmuştu. Beni sevdiğini söylemesi içimi ısıtmıştı. Beşinci aşamanın tam şu anda atlandığını inanıyordum fakat Minseok'un yanaklarında olan ellerim hafif bir nemlilikle bendeki aşama düşüncelerini itelemişti. ''Bana kızsan sana hak veririm. Buraya ölen sevgilin için geliyordun ama senden hoşlandım. İlk olarak beni sevebileceğini düşündüm ama sevgilin seni terk etmemişti ve sen hala onu unutamayarak aylardır buraya geliyordun. Bu kötü biriymiş gibi hissettirmişti. Tamamen kendimi bir halt sanmamdan kaynaklanıyordu. Sonrasında onu asla unutamayacağını düşündüm. Onu hala seviyordun ve buraya geliyordun. Büyük ihtimalle beni arkadaşın olarak bile görmüyordun.''

''Minseok.'' Lafını kestiğimde yaşlı gözleriyle bana bakmıştı. Yanaklarındaki gözyaşlarını sildiğimde ellerimi yanağından çekmiştim. ''Sehun'u unutmadığım doğru, unutamayacağım da. Ama bir arkadaşım hayatıma devam etmem gerektiğini söyledi. Ve aslında doğru da söylüyor. İlk başta kabullenememiştim çünkü Sehun'a ihanet ediyormuşum gibi gelmişti ancak sonrasında bunun ihanetten çok daha farklı bir şey olduğunu anladım. Bu ihanet değildi. Sehun'u tanıyordum. O hayatıma bakmamı isterdi ve şimdi bende öyle yapıyorum. Onu seviyorum Minseok ama sana aşığım. Fark kesinlikle bu.''

Minseok daha fazla ağlamaya başlarken gülümsemiş ve onun bana sarılmasına izin vermiştim. Onu ağlatmak istememiştim lakin o fazlasıyla duygusal biriydi. Öyle ki artık bana yaslanan bedeni dakikalar sonra benim için büyük bir yük olmaya başlamıştı. Burnunu çekerek benden ayrıldığında gülüyordu.

''Çok tatlı.'' Minseok, gülüşünü kesip arkamdaki çitlerin dışına baktığında göz devirdim. Arkamdan geleceğini bilmeliydim. Artık yakalandığını fark ettiğinde Jongdae çitlerin arkasından çıkmış ve Minseok'a el sallayarak ona gülümsemişti. Minseok korkuyla bana bakarken omuz silktim. Jongdae arkamızda hala ne kadar yakıştığımızı söylüyordu.

''Minseok,'' Ara sıra dalan gözlerini bütün ilgisiyle kendime çekerken elimle elini kavrayıp heyecanla bana bakmasına neden olmuştum. Şaşkındı ve bedeni titriyordu. Onda kısa zamanda bu etkiyi bıraktığımı hiç tahmin etmemiştim. ''Pazar günü boş musun?''

Birden gülümsemeye başlayıp bana başını salladığında ikimizde sarılı ellerimize bakıp gülümsemiştim. Jongdae'nin 5 aşamaları da gerçekleşmişti. Evden dışarıya çıkıyordum, Yifan hyung ile görüşüyordum, ortak arkadaşlarımız ile artık kahkaha atabiliyordum, Sehun'u unutmamıştım ve Minseok her şeyin farkındaydı. Onu asla unutmayacaktım, Minseok da bununla benim için yüzleşiyordu. _Çünkü kendisine âşık olduğumu kesinlikle biliyordu._


End file.
